Power Rangers The Next Generation
'Power Rangers:The Next Generation '''is the first season under the sub brand of the same name. This season is the first to adapt previous Super Sentai seasons as well as the first to use footage from previous Power Rangers seasons (altough the latter's footage is only used if needed) Synopsis James Oliver is your typical teenager.......Except that his father (Who was kidnapped when he was only a year old) was a former Power Ranger. Now with help from his other 4 friends and his dad's old command center they become the Power Rangers Next Gen to save the world from earth's newest threat Mr Enter (Who might have also had to do with James's dad's dissaperance) and his own batch of Putty Patrollers Rangers Red: James Oliver Black: Charles Blue: Fred Macintosh Yellow: Amy Pink: Kristina White: John (28-41) Allies *Alpha 7: Bulit by Tommy Oliver (James's Dad) *Pops: Owner of the "90's O-Rama" *Bulk:The oldest and most recent employee at the "90's O-Rama. Also serves as comic relief this season *Carlissa: James's second love interest in a love triangle with Kristina tough eventual girlfriend after "Go,Go Power Breakup". While being mentioned in many episodes she's mainly in the background for the majority of the season (The only time she's been heavily focused as a character was in 2 episodes (17 and 23 respectively) Villains *Mr Enter (1-20,32-42) *Putty Patrollers (1-20,32-33) *Gami (1-20 ,32-34) 'Emperor Stond's Timley Empire ' Stond: The Emperor Of Time (20-42) Clockwork (20-42) Green Ranger Clone (20-31) The Cu-Cu Army (20-42) Arsenal Morphers *Power Morphers Multi-Use Devices *Power Coins **Power Crystals Communication Devices *Wrist Communicators Sidearms *Blade Blasters Individual Weapons and Team Blaster *Power Wepons **Power Sword **Power Axe **Power Lance **Power Daggers **Power Bow **Saba Alternate Forms *Thunder Ranger Armor (20-42) **Heritage Legacy Battlizer Dino Zords (1-20) * Ultrazord ** Mega Dragonzord *** Dinozord Megazord **** Tyrannosaurus Dinozord **** Mastodon Dinozord **** Triceratops Dinozord **** Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord **** Pterodactyl Dinozord *** Dragonzord (11-20) ** Titanus the Carriorzord **''Alternate Combination Dragon Zord Battle Mode Thunderzords (20-41) * Thunder Ultrazord **Thunder Megazord ***Lion Thunderzord ***Firebird Thunderzord ***Unicorn Thunderzord ***Griffin Thunderzord ***Red Dragon Thunderzord ***White Tiger Thunderzord **Thor The Shuttle Zord *''Alternate Combination'' - MegaTigerZord Evil Zords *Serpentara Episodes (Work in progress, will add more soon) 1. The Not So Mighty But Morphin Power Rangers Part 1 2. The Not So Mighty But Morphin Power Rangers Part 2 3. Mr Enter's Mighty Minitaur 4. Fight Like An Egyption 5. An Irish Gnome Tale 6. You Are What You Pig Out On 7. Eye See You 8. Ticklesneezer The Friendly Troll 9. Charles's Birthday Knight-Mare 10. Boom Boom,This Clown Is Crazy 11. The Dragonzord Under Lake Riverdale 12. Spidertron's Deadly Web 13. Mr Enter's Frightning Garden 14. The Monster Bash 15. Hold The Wheel! 16. A New Reflection 17. Jealousy In The Shade Of Pink 18. Gami's Terror Audtion 19. An Eggcelent Plan 20.emperor Stond's Thunder Filled Welcome part 1 21. Emperor Stond's Thunder Filled Welcome part 2 22. Emperor Stond's Thunder Filled Welcome part 3 23. Go Go Power Breakup 24. A Trumpet In The Key Of E 25. John's Crazy Day 26. The Eye Of The Tiger part 1 27. The Eye Of The Tiger part 2 28. Waiter,There's 2 Monster's In My Soup 29.An Earth Day Disaster 30. Sacre Bleu! An International Panic 31. Dance To Stond's Music 32. Mr Enter's Revenge part 1 33. Mr Enter's Revenge part 2 34. Gami's Ranger Date 35. Shatter The Illusion Of Regret 36. Who Are You Again? 37. Freaky Sunday 38. There's No Businesses Like Ranger Businesses 39. Amy's Smoking Situation 40. Boom Goes The Scavenger Hunt 41. A Message From The Near Future 42. The Day The Villains Won Specials *The Springfeild Invasion (between episodes 36 and 37) Notes This is the first season where 2 Sentais are adapted instead of one (This is done so that a second season can happen without the first going on to long) Dispite the Dragonzord appearing early on in the season The Green Ranger was not re adapated (instead Alpha controls him with a button on the command centers computer mimicking the orginal Dragon Dagger) While not using footage from it the series also uses elements from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters,Mainly with Mr Enter (whose name is the same as his counterpart except with just one word added) and Stond's Foot Soliders (The series itself would be adapated in a 11 part mini series next season) This marks the first and only time an Alpha is credited in the opening credits Category:Adaptations